Don't Let Me Go
by Astia Aoi
Summary: Bagimu diriku ini siapa? Apakah aku istimewa?#KagaKuro fic! Little AoKuro and KagaHimu.YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Desclaimer:** _Tadatoshi Fuimaki_

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Pair:** _KagaKuro, sedikit AoKuro dan KagaHimu_

**Genre :** _Romance__,Hurt/Comfort, __Friendship, School life.._

**Warning:**_YAOI detect__ed._

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN ****KAMI**** ABAIKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** _LittleDevilMato dan Astia Aoi_

**Title:** _Don't Let Me Go_

**Chapter 1**

Tim basket Seirin semakin mendaki menuju puncak kejayaan. Sorotan semua orang kini tertuju pada sang Ace, Kagami Taiga. Semua dapat melihat perjuangan Kagami Taiga mencetak angka pada permainan basket.

"_Dia penyelamat! Dia utusan dewa! Dia tak terkalahkan! Kagami Taiga sang pahlawan!"_ Pujian-pujian itu perlahan demi perlahan mulai sering terdengar di telinga tim basket Seirin, membuat bangga setiap anggota tim termasuk Kagami sendiri.

"Oi, Kagami. Kerja yang bagus!" Puji sang kapten, Hyuuga Junpei.

"Semua ini tak bisa kulakukan tanpamu, kapten." Balas Kagami merendah.

"Kagami, nice shoot!" Pujian datang lagi dari Kiyoshi Teppei.

Semakin banyak pujian yang diterima Kagami, semakin membuatnya lupa pada seseorang. Ya, sang bayangan yang selama ini membantunya.

Kuroko hanya diam berdiri, menjauh dari orang-orang yang mengerumuni Kagami. Tatapan Kuroko terus melihat wajah bahagia Kagami karena pujian yang dilontarkan setiap orang kepada Kagami sendiri.

Siang mulai berganti sore, latihan pada hari itu telah selesai. Bola-bola basket telah tersusun rapi kembali ke tempatnya. Lantai pun telah bersih seperti semula. Para anggota tim basket sudah mulai meninggalkan sekolah.

"Pelatih, aku pulang dulu!" Pamit Kagami sambil mulai berjalan meninggalkan gedung latihan.

"Oke, terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu!" Balas sang pelatih, Riko Aida.

Kagami mulai meninggalkan sekolah seperti para anggota yang lainnya. Sepanjang perjalanan, Ia tak sadar telah melupakan seseorang yang kini mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kagami-kun..." Panggilan itu membuat Kagami kaget, melonjak dari tempatnya dan melihat ke arah panggilan.

"Kuroko, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Jengkel Kagami yang selalu dibuat kaget oleh Kuroko.

"Sumimasen. Demo, kau mulai berubah akhir-akhir ini." Kata Kuroko lalu berjalan mendahului Kagami yang masih menenangkan diri.

"Oi, tunggu! Apa maksudmu aku berubah?" Balas Kagami lalu menyusul Kuroko.

"..." Kuroko hanya diam saja, membuat Kagami semakin jengkel.

"Oi, Kuroko!" Bentak Kagami, bermaksud membuat Kuroko menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Anoo, es krim." Balas Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan sambil menunjuk supermarket yang ada di seberang jalan.

Kagami hanya terheran-heran dengan tingkah Kuroko malam itu. Tak mau berpikir panjang mengenai hal itu, Ia memutuskan untuk membeli dua bungkus es krim. Sambil menikmati es krimnya, Ia teringat kembali dengan kata-kata Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuroko. Aku masih tak mengerti dengan ucap-"

"Sumimasen, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Kata Kuroko memotong perkataan Kagami, membuat Kagami semakin terheran dengan sikap Kuroko.

"Oi, Kuro-"

"Guk!" Tiba-tiba suara anjing dari dalam tas Kuroko membuat Kagami terdiam seketika.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita segera pulang ke apartemen. Nigou ingin cepat-cepat keluar." Kata Kuroko lalu berjalan mendahului Kagami.

"Kau ini. Oi, tunggu aku!" Balas Kagami lalu menyusul Kuroko.

Malam telah berganti pagi, udara pagi masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Masih terdengar juga dengkuran halus dari kamar apartemen Kagami. Merasakan hangat sinar matahari pagi, membuat Kuroko membuka matanya perlahan.

"Sudah pagi?" Kata Kuroko sambil melihat setiap sisi pada ruangan yang Ia tempati saat itu.

Ekspresi heran mulai terpasang pada wajah kuroko, tak biasanya Ia tidak melihat Kagami yang masih tertidur di sampingnya. Jendela kamar pun sudah di buka, bahkan aroma sarapan sudah tercium pagi itu.

"Kagami-kun?" Panggil Kuroko lalu mulai beranjak dari kasurnya dan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Tidak ada jawaban, membuat Kuroko semakin heran. Tampak sarapan telah tersaji di atas meja makan. Di sampingnya tertulis sebuah memo, untuk Kuroko. Dengan penuh penasaran, Kuroko mulai membaca memo tersebut.

"Kuroko, aku berangkat dulu. Tatsuya mengajakku berangkat bersama. Nikmatilah sarapanmu! (pertanda : Kagami Taiga)" Rasa heran Kuroko berganti dengan rasa terkejut. Bukan karena Kagami yang tiba-tiba pergi, tapi nama Tatsuya yang tertera pada memo itu yang membuatnya terkejut.

Pagi itu Kuroko makan sarapan dengan suasana hening, memo itu telah menguatkan mengapa Kagami bertingkah tak seperti biasanya.

Setelah sarapan, Kuroko mulai berangkat menuju sekolah sendirian. Memang tak biasa Kuroko berangkat sendirian, membuat para senpai yang mengenal kedekatannya dengan Kagami saling bertanya.

Setelah memasuki kelas, Kuroko sudah mendapati Kagami yang tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia berjalan dengan agak canggung menuju bangku yang berada di belakang Kagami.

"Ohayou, Kagami-kun..." Sapa Kuroko yang rupanya tak dibalas Kagami.

"Kagami-kun..." Sapa Kuroko lagi namun tetap tak ada balasan.

"Kagami-kun" Sapa Kuroko untuk kesekian kalinya dengan nada agak tegas namun tetap tak dibalas Kagami.

"Kagami-kun!" Bentak Kuroko, membuat Kagami terhenyak kaget dari bangkunya.

"Kuroko, jangan lakukan itu lagi!" Balas Kagami agak jengkel lalu kembali lagi ke ponselnya.

Kuroko hanya bisa diam, menatap tingkah laku Kagami. Memang sedih Kagami berbeda dari biasanya, tapi dia tidak tau harus bagaimana menyikapi tingkah kagami yang tak seperti biasanya.

Bel pertanda jam belajar mengajar telah selesai, satu persatu kegiatan klub mulai aktif kembali termasuk klub basket Seirin. Semua anggota tim basket segera berkumpul untuk mulai latihan pada siang itu, namun kekurangan pada anggota dirasakan oleh Kuroko.

"Anoo, senpai." Panggil Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa, Kuroko?" Balas Kiyoshi Teppei yang sedang mempersiapkan bola basket untuk latihan.

"Dimana Kagami-kun? Sumimasen, aku tidak melihat dia." Tanya Kuroko.

"Ah, kulihat tadi Kagami ijin pada Riko. Kudengar dia ada urusan." Balas Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Souka." Kata Kuroko, terlihat pandangan sedih dari kedua matanya.

"Hei, kau tak bertengkar dengan Kagami kan?" Tanya Kiyoshi Teppei mengerti keadaan Kuroko.

"Tidak. Demo, saya ijin keluar sebentar." Balas Kuroko menyembunyikan keganjalan pada hatinya.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan ke Riko. Hati-hati di jalan." Kata Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Hai'!" Balas Kuroko lalu mulai berlari meninggalkan gedung latihan.

Tujuan Kuroko saat ini adalah mencari Kagami. Berharap pikiran buruknya tentang Kagami tak jadi kenyataan. Setelah berlari menelusuri beberapa sisi kota, akhirnya Kuroko menemukan Kagami yang sedang menikmati hamburger jumbonya seperti biasa. Tak tampak tanda-tanda dari Tatsuya di sekitar sana, membuat senyuman sedikit terukir di wajah Kuroko.

Namun ukiran senyum itu sirna, seiring dengan datangnya Tatsuya secara tiba-tiba. Pikiran buruk itu mulai menghantui Kuroko, namun kepercayaan hatinya tentang kesetiaan Kagami membantunya untuk tetap berpikir jernih.

"Himuro-kun memang lebih istimewa daripada aku." Pasrah Kuroko lalu pergi dari tempat itu.

Langit sore mulai menampakan diri, menemani perjalan Kagami pulang ke apartemen. Tampak senyuman bahagia terukir di wajah Kagami, bahkan langkahnya begitu semangat berjalan menuju apartemennya.

"Tadaima!" Teriak Kagami semangat setelah sampai di apartemennya.

Tak ada balasan dari Kuroko membuat Kagami tak menaruh rasa heran. Kini dipikirannya telah diisi dengan wajah Tatsuya yang sudah lama tak dijumpainya. Lelah berjalan membuatnya mulai menghempaskan diri di sofa.

"Kagami-kun..." Kemunculan Kuroko lagi-lagi membuat Kagami terbangun kaget dari sofanya.

"Oi, jangan mengagetkanku! Darimana kau bisa masuk apartemenku?!" Bentak Kagami jengkel.

Tampak wajah Kuroko yang kaget, bukan karena dibentak melainkan kata-kata Kagami yang seolah-olah lupa jika Kagami sendiri yang menyuruh Kuroko menetap di apartemennya karena menurutnya Kuroko adalah orang yang istimewa.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kuroko langsung pergi keluar apartemen. Kagami yang menyadari itu hanya terheran dengan tingkah Kuroko dan mulai mengacuhkannya ketika merasakan ponselnya bergetar.

Dinginnya malam tak membuat Kuroko kembali ke apartemen dan memutuskan untuk menetap beberapa saat di taman bermain yang tak jauh dari apartemen.

"_Kuroko, kau istimewa_..." Ucapan-ucapan Kagami di masa lalu kembali terngiang di telinga Kuroko.

"_Kuroko, aku kesepian. Tinggalah bersamaku untuk selamanya_..." Kata-kata itu teringat kembali di pikiran Kuroko, membuat air matanya tak lagi dapat di bendung.

"Dia istimewa. Dia lebih istimewa dariku!" Teriak Kuroko meluapkan semua emosinya.

"Siapa yang istimewa, Tetsu?" Terdengar suara seseorang yang memecah keheningan malam itu.

Kuroko terkejut, mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Seketika air matanya tumpah beriringan dengan usapan lembut dari seseorang yg tak asing lagi bagi Kuroko.

**To Be Continued...**

**A/N:**

Sebenernya ini ff kolaborasi, di chap pertama ini yang menulis semuanya adalah author _LittleDevilMato_. Baru di chap 2 nanti aku yang menulis semuanya. Ok thanks dah baca n ditunggu reviewnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Desclaimer:** _Tadatoshi Fujimaki_

**Anime:** _Kuroko no Basuke_

**Pair:** _KagaKuro, sedikit AoKuro dan KagaHimu_

**Genre :** _Romance__,Hurt/Comfort, __Friendship, School life.._

**Warning:**_YAOI detect__ed._

**APABILA ADA YANG MEMPERMASALAHKAN APA YANG TELAH DITULIS DI ATAS MAKA AKAN ****KAMI**** ABAIKAN….^-^**

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ , DON'T ANY BASHING, DON'T PLAGIARIZED, NO FLAME!"**

**Author:** _LittleDevilMato dan Astia Aoi_

**Title:** _Don't Let Me Go_

**Summary: **_Bagimu diriku ini siapa? Apakah aku istimewa?#KagaKuro fic! Little AoKuro and ._

**-o0o-**

**Chapter 2**

"Aomine-kun..." gumamnya masih menitikan air mata, seorang pemuda berkulit gelap dan bersurai biru tua berdiri di samping bangku taman yang diduduki Kuroko.

"Tetsu...ada apa?" Aomine mendekat, ia jelas-jelas melihat sang bayangan menangis.

Kuroko mengusap air matanya, ia tersenyum tipis mencoba meyakinkan sang mantan cahayanya agar tak khawatir. "_iie... Daijoubu_.."

"Tetsu, air matamu tak bisa membohongiku! Pasti ini ulah si '_bakayaro'_ itu kan?" Aomine terus bertanya, ia tak ingin melihat air mata lagi pada diri Kuroko

"Aku tak apa-apa, hanya ada masalah kecil..." ucapnya pelan masih tak mau mengatakannya.

Kuroko menatap Aomine yang menatapnya tajam. Ia menghela nafas pelan,"Aomine-kun... Apa aku bisa meminjam bahumu?"

"Masalah kecil sampai membuatmu menangis?!" Aomine semakin geram, ia ingin membantu tapi tak tahu harus membantu dari mana, ia lalu duduk di samping Kuroko.

"Kemarilah, bahuku selalu ada untukmu" ucap Aomine, memandang sendu ke arah Kuroko. Mungkin dengan meminjamkan bahunya, akan mengurangi beban hati Kuroko. Kuroko menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Aomine, ia kembali terisak pelan.

"Dia kembali Aomine-kun... Ke orang yang lebih spesial dari diriku..." ceritanya pelan.

Aomine terkejut, selama ini ia mendengar sendiri jika Kuroko lah orang yang spesial selama ini.

"Oh ayolah, dia itu memang '_baka'_. Mungkin dia hanya bercanda" kata Aomine berusaha membangun Kuroko untuk tetap berpikir positif.

'Tapi memang, masa lalu dapat menggoyahkan hati' batin Aomine yang tak berani mengeluarkan kata-kata itu

Kuroko menggeleng,"Tidak... Baginya aku hanya bayangan yang tak terlihat... Tak spesial... Tak seperti orang itu yang sangat mengerti dirinya."

Kuroko mengeluarkan seluruh perasaannya pada sang mantan cahayanya. Aomine mengelus lembut surai Kuroko, ia pernah mengecewakan Kuroko, ia juga pernh melihat Kuroko jatuh waktu itu.

"Kau tetap spesial dimataku, kali ini...biarkan aku menangkapmu ketika kau jatuh" Aomine menggenggam tangan rapuh Kuroko, ia tak ingin melihat Kuroko terjatuh lagi. Kuroko merasa lebih tenang ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sekarang aku tak tahu harus ke mana... Apa aku harus pulang kembali ke apartemennya Aomine-kun?"

Aomine beranjak dari kursinya, ia mengulurkan tangan ke arah Kuroko,"Apartemenku selalu terbuka untukmu, Tetsu" kata Aomine dengan tulus

Kuroko menatap tangan Aomine, ia ragu dan bingung antara menerimanya atau menolaknya. Tapi, ia tak bisa kembali ke rumahnya yang dulu, ibu, ayah, dan neneknya sudah pindah ke kota lain.

"Hei, lama-lam tangan ini kram kalau tak kau gapai-gapai" protes Aomine yang mulai merasakan keram, menunggu respon Kuroko.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan lalu menggapai tangan Aomine,"Apa aku tak merepotkanmu Aomine-kun?"

"Hei, bahkan aku tak keberatan ditempeli bayanganku sendiri. Ayolah, aku tau kau butuh apartemen" geram Aomine.

Kuroko mendesah pelan lalu berdiri dan mengangguk,"_Arigatou_ Aomine-kun..n maaf merepotkanmu..."

Tanpa banyak bicara Aomine langsung menggandeng Kuroko dan mengajaknya pulang ke apartemen,"Itulah gunanya teman"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjalan dengan tenang di samping Aomine

**-KaKuro-**

Di apartemen Kagami, terlihat Kagami sedang menyiapkan makan malam. Kagami melihat sekitar, rasanya sepi tak seperti biasa. Mungkinkah ia melupakan seseorang?

Kagami menatap jumlah piring yang ada di meja makan, ada dua piring untuk dua orang. Seperti dicuci otak, Kagami melupakan Kuroko dan malah menelpon Himuro untuk diajak makan malam bersama.

_~tuut...tuut...tuut...~_ nada tersambung terdengar ditelinga Kagami, nadanya berhenti hingga Himuro yg ada di rumahnya menyahut panggilan Kagami

"_Moshi moshi_~ ada apa, Taiga?" Tanya Himuro sambil berendam dalam _bathub_-nya.

"Aku sepertinya memasak lebih, jadi bisakah kau datang ke apartemenku.."

Kagami menelpon sambil menyiapkan meja makan, Himuro sedikit senang dengan ajakan Kagami, tapi bukankah di sana juga ada Kuroko? Setelah menghabiskan waktu pagi dan siangnya dengan Kagami, rasanya tak enak jika waktu malam kebersamaan Kagami dan Kuroko diganggu olehnya juga

"Bagaimana dengan Kuroko? Aku sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu tadi..."

"Eh memangnya kenapa dengan Kuroko? Kuroko tak ada di sini..." jawabnya dengan tak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Himuro sedikit terkejut, tapi entah kenapa dia sangat senang saat itu. Mungkin Kuroko mengerti dan ia lebih ingin meluangkan waktu dengan teman-teman lainnya, pikir Himuro.

"Baiklah. Tunggu aku, Taiga." Balas Himuro dengan nada yang lembut, nada yang dapat menggoda siapa saja yang mendengarkannya.

Himuro segera beranjak dari _bathub_-nya, mengeringkan badannya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya. Dengan perasaan senang ia memilih baju yang akan ia kenakan untuk makan berdua dengan Kagami. Seperti biasa, gaya baju elegan lah yang ia pilih.

Himuro segera berjalan menuju rumah Kagami dengan tak sabar. Hingga pada akhirnya langkahnya terhenti di depan apartemen Kagami.

_~ding...dong...~_ bel apartemen Kagami berbunyi, menandakan Himuro telah berada di depan apartemen

Kagami yang sudah selesai memasak dan menatanya di meja makan segera membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Ah maaf lama, ayo masuk Himuro... Maaf sedikit berantakan."

Dengan anggunnya, Himuro masuk ke dalam apartemen Kagami,"Tenang, Taiga. Kau hanya membutuhkan niat merapikan untuk mengatasi masalah ini, adik kecil" canda Himuro lalu membereskan sedikit apartemen Kagami. Ia sangat senang diundang, jadi...mungkin bersih-bersih sedikit dapat meringankan bebannya dan sekaligus ucapan terimakasih

**-KaKuro-**

Di apartemen Aomine, Kuroko melihat sekeliling, cukup berantakan,"Aomine-kun, kau tak pernah membereskan apartemenmu?"

Aomine memungut beberapa buku yang berceceran pada lantainya, membiarkan Kuroko melangkah dengan nyaman

"Hahaha, aku terlalu sibuk untuk membereskan semuany" kata Aomine berterus terang.

"Biar kubantu membereskannya Aomine-kun.." ucapnya sambil memungut beberapa barang. Kuroko merapikan ruang tamu itu sampai beres dan tak kotor lagi.

"Yah, aku tak memaksa...tapi silahkan. Akan kubuatkan makan malam" kata Aomine yg sbenarnya terbantu dengan kehadiran Kuroko

Ia memilih untuk memasak, walaupun sepertinya itu pertama kalinya ia memasak untuk dua orang, mengingat ia selalu dimasakan Kise

"Aomine-kun... Aku bantu ne..." ucap Kuroko. Ia menghampiri Aomine dan mulai membantunya. Dari mengiris bahan-bahan sampai memanaskan minyak. Aomine semakin terbantu, ia jelas tau Kuroko lbh trampil daripada dirinya

"Kau terampil juga. Pantas si '_baka_' terus berisi" oh, betapa bodohnya Aomine, mengingatkan Kuroko tentang Kagami,"_Go-gomen_..."

Kuroko tersenyum kecut, ia menggeleng dan melanjutkan kegiatannya,"_Daijoubu_... Tak masalah, ah Kise-kun tak datang?"

Aomine kembali tenang lalu meneruskan masakannya,"Dia ada sesi pemotretan lagi. Dia memang terlalu terkenal..." keluh Aomine, mengingat dimana Kise terus memohon maaf karena jadwal pemotretan yang sangat padat. Kuroko terkekeh dan dengan iseng ia mencolek saus tomat yang ada dihadapannya lalu dicolekan saus itu ke pipi Aomine.

"Ah yang sedang merindukan kekasihnya... Jangan cemberut." Godanya.

Merasa dicolek, Aomine balas mencolekan saus ke arah Kuroko, "Dasar Tetsu, badanku jadi bau tomat" protes Aomine

Malam itu Aomine senang bisa membuat Kuroko kembali ceria. Mungkin esok pagi ia akan menghajar seseorang

"Eh heiii... Aku juga jadi bau saus tomat Aomine-kun..." ucapnya ceria.

Tak lama mereka selesai dan menatanya di atas meja makan. Aomine hanya tertawa melihat Kuroko yang ikut tertawa

"Nah, silahkan cicipi dulu. Ini pertama kalinya aku memasak, lho" Aomine merasa bangga dengan masakannya.

"Wah _hountou_? Apa rasanya enak? Sepertinya kurang meyakinkan." canda Kuroko sambil duduk di bangku.

"_Nande_?! Aku sudah berusaha membuatnya, pasti enak. Aomine bisa berbuat apa saja" Aomine merasa percaya diri

Kuroko tertawa pelan lalu ia mengambil sumpitnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah,"_Itadakimasu_..."

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Aomine penasaran dengan rasa masakannya. Kalau masakannya enak, ia akan makan juga. Tapi kalau tidak, ia lebih memilih membuat mie instan.

Kuroko tersenyum dan menatap Aomine. Ditelannya suapan itu lalu menjawab,"Enak Aomine-kun, tak kusangka kau bisa masak juga."

Aomine semakin senang, "Kalau begitu mari makan"

Aomine langsung menyantap makanan buatannya. ia benar-benar yakin bisa menjadi chef unggulan jika begini

**-KaKuro-**

Di apartemen Kagami, terlihat Himuro yang menikmati masakan elegan yang dimasak oleh Kagami

"Aku terkejut, ternyata adik kecilku ini bisa memasak juga" puji Himuro setelah selesai melahap masakan Kagami

Wajah Kagami merah karena mendengar pujian dari Himuro, ia tertawa canggung.

"Hehehehe... Tentu saja enak, jangan meremehkan keahlianku memasak, Himuro."

"Pantas Kuroko sangat dekat denganmu. ngomong-ngomong, dimana dia?" Himuro penasaran dengan tidak adanya Kuroko di dalam apartemen Kagami.

Ia sadar jika Kuroko memliki ilmu untuk menipiskan hawa keberadaannya, tapi itu sungguh tidak masuk akal jika ia melakukannya diluar pertandingan basket. Kagami tersedak, dia baru menyadarinya. Kuroko tak ada di manapun di apartemen ini, ia juga ingat jika keluarga Kuroko telah pindah ke kota lain.

"Aku tak tahu, seharusnya ia ada di sekitar sini." Jawabnya.

Terlihat Himuro yang prihatin, "Kenapa kau tak bilang dari tadi? harusnya kau mencarinya, Taiga" terang Himuro yang ikut khawatir. "Berikan ponselmu, biar kutelpon dia dan carilah di sekitar apartemenmu." ide Himuro

Kagami memberikan _handphone_-nya pada Himuro, sementara dia sendiri mencari kesekitar apartemennya. Himuro segera memanggil nomor Kuroko. _~tuut...tuut...tuut...~ _bersyukurlah Himuro karena berhasil tersambung ke nomor Kuroko. Kuroko yang sedang menata piring dilemari menghentikan pekerjaannya dulu lalu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo..."

"_Moshi moshi_~ Kuroko, tu kah kau? dimana kau sekarang?" tanya Himuro yang semakin bersyukur akhirnya Kuroko menjawab telponnya

Kuroko terdiam, ia duduk di kursi meja makan, ia berharap yang menelponnya adalah Kagami,"ya.. Ini... Siapa?"

"Ini aku, Himuro." Jawab Himuro sambil memijat keningnya.

"ah Himuro-kun... Ada apa?"

"Kuroko, syukurlah! Kagami mencarimu, kau kemana saja?" tanya Himuro terdengar khawatir

Kuroko sedikitnya merasa bingung, ia tersenyum kecil,"hmm... Aku.. Ada di rumah teman.."

"Teman? siapa?" tanya Himuro semakin penasaran

"Tetsu kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?" tanya Aomine yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Ah tunggu... Aku sedang berbicara dengan Himuro-kun... Ah... Himuro-kun, aku di rumah Aomine-kun..."

Himuro sedikit terkejut, jadi selama ini Kuroko ada di rumah Aomine,"Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu Taiga" kata Himuro lalu mematikan panggilannya

Himuro bertanya-tanya, apakah Kuroko pergi ke rumah Aomine gara-gara dirinya yang terlalu dekat dengan Kagami?

Kuroko mematikan _hp_-nya juga ia menghela nafas sedikit berat. Sementara Kagami yang sudah berkeliling kembali ke apartemennya dengan perasaan cemas dan bersalah.

"Taiga! Aku tau dimana Kuroko. Dia...ada di rumah Aomine, mungkinkah ia cemburu melihat kedekatan kita?" Himuro semakin khawatir dan merasa bersalah.

Kagami terdiam dia membelalakan kedua matanya. Kuroko berada di tempat mantannya?

"A-aku tak tahu Himuro... Akhir-akhir ini aku tak memperhatikannya." jawab Kagami lesu.

Himuro semakin kaget, bagaimana bisa dia tak memerhatikan kekasihnya,"Taiga! Apa yang kau pikirkan selama ini? Kenapa kau tega?"

Kagami terduduk lesu di sofa ruang tamu ia benar-benar merasa bersalah,"Aku... Aku sendiri tak tahu Himuro, aaaarrrgh... Sial!"

Himuro merasa prihatin dengan temannya satu itu. Ia usap surai merah Kagami,"Tenangkan pikiranmu, Taiga. Kusarankan kau menjemputnya."

Kagami menggangguk, ia berdiri mengambil jaketnya,"Himuro aku antar kau pulang dulu..."

"Tidak perlu, Taiga, yang kau dahulukan seharusnya Kuroko." Kata Himuro lalu mengambil jaketnya.

"Aku permisi, maaf mengganggu" kata Himuro merasa bersalah.

Kagami menghela nafas dan mengangguk, ia memakai jaketnya lalu keluar apartemen setelah menguncinya,"Baiklah dan maaf Himuro..."

"Tak apa. Aku hanya tak ingin merusak hubungan orang...permisi" Himuro pun melangkah pulang dengan lemas. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

Kagami merasa tertohok dengan kata-kata Himuro, lalu tanpa basa basi ia segera pergi ke rumah Aomine.

**-KaKuro-**

Kuroko sekarang sedang berbaring di sofa, ia memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya. Tapi semakin lama ia malah tertidur. Dari kejauhan Aomine menatap Kuroko yang sedang tertidur,'Istirahatlah, Tetsu. Kuyakin kau lelah' batin Aomine yg sangat peduli dengan keadaan Kuroko.

Tak lama Kagami sampai di rumah Aomine dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal, ia segera mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Mendengar ketukan pintu, Aomine segera melihat tamu yang berkunjung lewat lubang pengintip. Aomine langsung emosi dan membuka pintu rumahnya kasar setelah mebgetahui siapa yang bertamu

"_Teme_!" Geram Aomine lalu memukul perut Kagami. Kagami tak sempat membalas pukulan Aomine ia mengerang tertahan dan tersungkur di teras rumah Aomine.

"Kh, apa yang kau lakukan Aomine?!"

"Apa yang kulakukan? Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan pada Tetsu?!" Aomine semakin geram. Kalau Kagami belum tersungkur saat ini, mungkin Aomine akan menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Kagami tersentak ia berdiri dan menghadap Aomine,"Aku... Aku tahu aku salah Aomine... Karena itulah aku datang ke sini untuk menjemputnya, dan kau tak berhak menghalangiku."

Masih geram dengan Kagami, Aomine menarik kerah baju Kagami,"Dengar, dia menangis tadi. Dia cerita begitu banyak dan menunjukan betapa bodohnya dirimu lebih memilih memperhatikan Himuro daripada dia" setelah selesai berucap, Aomine melemparkan Kagami masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Kagami terjatuh ke lantai rumah Aomine, ia kembali merasa bodoh dan bersalah. Ia tak dapat mengatakan bantahan lainnya,"Kuroko... Di mana ia sekarang?"

Aomine menunjuk Kuroko yang tertidur di sofa ruang keluarganya, Kagami berdiri dan mendekati Kuroko yang tertidur nyenyak.

"Hn.. Kagami-kun..." gumamnya

Kagami bingung harus mengatakan apa, ia benar-benar merasa bersalah,"H-hai...kenapa kau tak pulang?" Tanya Kagami dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Kuroko mengernyitkan keningnya, ia membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Kagami,"Kagami-kun? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menjemputmu. Kau kemana saja?" Cemas Kagami, Kuroko mendudukan tubuhnya, ia mengusap wajahnya lalu menatap Kagami.

"Aku tak ke mana-mana, tadi aku bertemu dengan Aomine-kun... Dan akhirnya aku di sini..." jawabnya santai.

"Kagami-kun.. Himuro-kun ke mana? Bukankah tadi kau bersamanya?" tanyanya.

Kagami menghela nafas berat, sepertinya ia tahu kenapa Kuroko berada di sana.

"Dia pulang..." jawab Kagami lesu. "Kuroko, ayo pulang..." kata Kagami. Ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi selain mengajak Kuroko pulang, Kuroko memalingkan wajahnya, entahlah Kuroko merasa tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa harus pulang, bukankah aku sudah tak dibutuhkan lagi? Bukannya kau sudah punya penggantiku?"

Bagaikan tersambar petir ketika Kagami mendengar itu,"Siapa? Pengganti? Tak ada yang menggantikanmu Kuroko...percayalah." terang Kagami dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"Ayo, sekarang kita pulang" Kagami sedikit memaksa Kuroko.

Kuroko tersentak ia menatap Kagami, ia sedikit meringis ketika Kagami menarik tangannya,"Kagami-kun... Sakit, kau terlalu keras memegang tanganku."

Kagami bingung harus bagaimana, kepalanya terasa ingin pecah,"Kutanya sekali lagi, kau ingin pulang atau tidak?" Tanya Kagami sedikit membentak.

Kuroko menatap Kagami sedikit takut, ia mengangguk lemah,"A-aku mau pulang... " jawabnya gugup, lalu ia berdiri dan menatap Aomine yang menahan emosinya. "Aomine-kun... _Gomen.. Arigatou_..."

"Tak apa. Katakan saja padaku jika si '_baka_' itu membuatmu sedih" geram Aomine yang melihat sikap kekanak-kanakan Kagami

Saat Kagami dengan santainya lewat di depan Aomine, Aomine menarik kerah Kagami membuatnya sedikit tertunduk

"Dengar, kalau kulihat ada air mata lagi...jangan berharap kau masih bernafas" bisik Aomine mengancam

Kuroko tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, ia hanya diam memperhatikan.

"tsk, baiklah aku mengerti _Aho_..."

Aomine mengantar Kagami dan Kuroko sampai ke teras rumah,"Tetsu...jaga dirimu baik-baik" kata Aomine

Kuroko tersenyum dan spontan memeluknya sebentar sebagai tanda terima kasih,"_Arigatou_... Dan aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik."

Sedikit terkejut karena pelukan Kuroko,"Ya, sama-sama. Hati-hati di jalan...Tetsu" Aomine seperti tak memperdulikan keberadaan Kagami yang terlihat jika sejak tadi menatap tajam ke arah Aomine

**-KaKuro-**

Perjalanan pulang menuju apartemen terasa hening. Ada rasa canggung di antara mereka berdua yang sangat terasa.

"Kuroko..." panggil Kagami memecah keheningan, Kuroko menatap Kagami lalu kembali memandang ke depan.

"Ya Kagami-kun... Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau memilih untuk menginap di rumah Aomine daripada pulang ke rumah?" Tanya Kagami yang seolah ia lupa jika seharian tadi lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan Himuro.

Kuroko hanya mendesah pelan, kesal dengan kebodohan Kagami yang entah disadarinya atau tidak,"Karena sejak sehari penuh kau lebih memilih bersama Himuro-kun, bukan hanya hari ini saja... Hari-hari kemarin juga... Kau lupa?"

Kagami mendapat serangan balasan, rasanya benar-benar pedas di hati,"Tentu, aku tidak lupa. Aku hanya ingin reuni dengan teman lamaku. Lagipula bukan berarti aku suka padanya dan membuatnya mengganti tempatmu"

"Reuni? Apa reuni bisa membuat seseorang melupakanmu? Tak menganggap seseorang ada? Bahkan melupakanmu?" ucap Kuroko sedikit kesal dengan jawaban sang kekasih.

Kagami bingung harus menjawab apa. Tapi memang, saking senang dirinya, ia semakin melupakan Kuroko,"A-aku tidak bermaksud melupakanmu. Aku hanya...hanya..." bingung Kagami harus menjelaskan bagaimana.

Kuroko menghela nafas,"Lupakan... Aku capek." Kuroko berjalan lebih cepat, air matanya akan turun lagi tapi ia tahan.

Kagami membiarkan Kuroko berjalan mendahuluinya. Ia tak ingin terlalu membebani Kuroko, bukan...bukan membebani tapi tak ingin melihat air mata Kuroko.

Tak lama mereka tiba di apartemen Kagami, Kuroko memilih langsung ke kamar mereka. Kagami yang ingin berbicara sebentar dengan Kuroko, mengurungkan niatnya mengingat Kuroko yang sudah dibuatnya kecewa hari itu

Kagami memutuskan tidur di sofa, menunggu matanya tertutup sambil menonton siaran basket. Kuroko sendiri memilih diam di dalam kamar, ia tak mengantuk sama sekali. Rasanya tak tentu, ia menghela nafas dan mengeluarkannya lagi.

"Apa aku lebih baik mencari tempat lain?" gumamnya.

Kagami yg berada di sofanya merutuki dirinya sendiri. Benar, selama ini dialah yang bersalah. Mungkin besok pagi ia harus bangun pagi-pagi untuk meminta maaf. Kuroko keluar kamar dan melihat Kagami, ia bingung dan ragu apa harus mengatakannya sekarang atau besok.

Melihat ada pergerakan bayangan, Kagami menoleh sebentar dan tentunya ia tahu itu adalah Kuroko. Rasanya nafasnya langsung tercekat, jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia bingung harus bagaimana

Kuroko menguatkan dirinya lalu berjalan ke sofa, dia memilih dusuk di sofa sebelah sofa yang diduduki Kagami,"ano... Besok aku akan mencari apartemenku sendiri."

Terasa seperti tersambar petir di tengah malam, Kagami langsung beranjak dari sofanya,"Apa maksudmu?! Kau menginggau?!"

Kuroko berusaha untuk tak mengalah,"Aku tak mengigau, kau akan lebih bebas jika aku tak ada di sini..."

"Apa Aomine mencuci otakmu? Tempat tinggalmu di sini!" Bentak Kagami yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya,"Tidak Aomine-kun tak melakukan itu... Aku hanya tak mau mengganggumu, dan aku tak mau merasakan sakit lagi ketika kau mengabaikanku... Kita tinggal di satu apartemen tapi terasa seperti orang asing."

Kagami semakin geram, "Baik...jika itu maumu, pergi carilah apartemen sendiri! Berapa uang yang kau butuhkan? Akan kusediakan" bohong...Kagami berbohong pada hatinya. Ia tak menginginkan Kuroko pergi.

Kuroko lemas mendengarnya, ia tak tahan lagi,"Kagami-kun... Aku tak butuh uangmu... Aku lebih baik bekerja _part time_ daripada meminta belas kasihanmu..." ucapnya dengan suara bergetar.

Tahukah kau Kagami, Kuroko sebenarnya berharap kau menghalangi dirinya pergi.

Kagami terdiam, ia sedang berpikir dan berharap bukan kata-kata bodoh lagi yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kuroko...kau yakin dengan keputusanmu?" Tanya Kagami yang sekarang lebih tenang

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, ia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya menahan isakan keluar dari bibirnya.

"Entah..." jawabnya lemah.

"Tidurlah...kau sudah berada di apartemenmu" ucap Kagami dengan tenang.

"Aku tak bisa tidur Kagami-kun..." jawabnya lesu.

"Ada susu di kulkas, itu akan membuatmu lebih rileks" saran Kagami, terlihat sangat peduli terhadap Kuroko.

Kuroko mengangguk dan berjalan ke dapur, membuka kulkas dan meminum susunya. Tanpa disadari Kuroko, Kagami terus melihat gerak-gerik Kuroko. Setelah meminum dan menyimpannya lagi, ia berjalan ke aofa yang tadi di dudukinya.

"Sudah bisa tidur?" Tanya Kagami memecah keheningan

Kuroko menggelengkan lagi kepalanya,"belum... Tapi lebih enak rasanya.."

Kagami mengangguk, "itu lebih bagus" katanya singkat tapi terlihat masih ada rasa sangat peduli dalam hatinya.

Kuroko mengangguk dia mengangkat kedua kakinya dan memeluknya. Kagami bingung harus bagaimana, ia memutuskan untuk tidur di dalam kamar, mengingat Kuroko masih memakai sofa nyamannya. Kuroko sendiri hanya menatap kepergian Kagami, ia memilih tak melanjutkan tidurnya. Kagami menyamankan dirinya di kasur, mengingat lelahnya dirinya hari ini, dia langsung tertidur.

**-KaKuro-**

Keesokannya, Kuroko yang memang tak tertidur memilih membuatkan sarapan untuk keduanya. Kagami terbangun, ia melihat keadaan sekitar yang sepi.

'Mungkinkah Kuroko benar-benar pergi?' Batin Kagami dengan perasaan takut. Namun, sebuah aroma masakan membuatnya yakin, jika Kuroko masih ada di apartemennya.

Kagami segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan melangkah perlahan menuju dapur. Dan benar, Kuroko ada di sana. Kuroko masih asik memasak dia tak menyadari jika Kagami sudah berada di dekatnya. Kuroko mematikan kompornya, lalu ia berjalan ke lemari. Dia melihat ke rak paling atas tempat mangkuk yang ia butuhkan di simpan.

"Tinggi..." gumamnya.

Ia mengambil kursi dan menaruhnya di dekat lemari, Kuroko menaiki kursi itu dan mengambil mangkuk yang dibutuhkannya. Belum sempat turun Kuroko terpeleset dan akan jatuh dari kursi itu. Kagami terkejut melihat Kuroko terpleset. Bersyukur gerak reflek badannya lebih cepat bergerak dari jatuhnya Kuroko dan menangkap tubuh mungil sang surai baby blue itu.

"_Baka_! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Cemas Kagami. Saking paniknya ia malah setengah membentak. Kuroko memeluk mangkuk yang dia bawa dan menenangkan jantungnya dalam pelukan Kagami.

"_Go-gomen_ Kagami-kun..." ucapnya masih sangat terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi tadi.

Kagami segera membantu Kuroko berdiri, "Kenapa kau tak meminta bantuanku?"

"_Gomen_, kupikir kau masih tidur Kagami-kun.. Ah _arigatou_.." Kuroko berjalan ke arah kompor dan menuangkan masakannya ke mangkuk itu. Kagami hanya mengangguk lemas, dia duduk di kursi meja makan dan bingung harus memulai percakapan apa.

"Umh...apa yang kau masak?" Tanya Kagami canggung.

"Sup sayur, _scramble egg_, dan burger _steak._

Kagami sedikit senang, ada menu burger _steak_ untuk sarapan pagi ini,"_A-arigatou_..." ucap Kagami dengan wajah senang yang disembunyikan.

Kuroko yang melihat ekspresi Kagami ikut tersenyum,"_Doitashimashite_... Semoga kau menyukainya."

'Aku akan selalu suka' batin Kagami senang.

Keadaan kembali hening setelah itu, Kuroko memakan habis semua sarapannya, setelah itu ia menyimpan piringnya di tempat cuci piring.

"Kagami-kun... Apa hari ini ada latihan?"

"Itu...terserahmu" kata Kagami yang sebenarnya tak tahu jadwal latihannya.

Kuroko menghela nafas,"_Gomenasai_ Kagami-kun..."

Kagami terdiam, lalu memberanikan bersuara,"Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf" balas Kagami lesu.

Kuroko tersenyum dia memeluk Kagami dari belakang dan mencium pipinya,"Aku sudah memaafkanmu... Kita bisa memperbaiki semuanya bukan?"

Kagami terbungkam, ia hanya menatap Kuroko dan tanpa disadari seorang Kagami menumpahkan air matanya.

"Iya...pasti..." jawabnya berusaha menahan tangisnya agar tidak lebih deras.

Kuroko memeluk erat Kagami, ia mengusap air matanya,"Hei masa harimau menangis.." godanya.

"Aku tidak menangis...ini hanya debu..." Kagami tak mau mengaku.

Kuroko tertawa pelan ia gemas pada Kagami yang sudah ketahuan tapi tak mau mengaku.

"Hmm... Iya debu.. Sudah habiskan makananmu Kagami-kun.. Aku mau mandi.."

Kagami hanya mengangguk lalu menghabiskan makanannya dengan bahagia. Sementara Kuroko pergi ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya. Kagami menyeka air matanya. Setelah selesai makan, Kagami mengambil ponselnya. Ia mengirim pesan ke Himuro

'To : Himuro "Kami sudah berbaikan lagi. Semoga harimu menyenangkan"'

Kagami segera mengirim pesan itu lalu membersihkan piring-piringnya. Sementara itu Kuroko sudah memakai handuk dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kagami-kun..." Merasa dipanggil, Kagami segera menghampiri Kuroko.

"_Doushite_?" Tanya Kagami seiring dengan mukanya yang memerah karena melihat Kuroko hanya memakai handuk.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan air mandimu, sekarang mandilah." ucapnya. Ah Kuroko kau sudah seperti istri yang baik. Betapa baiknya Kuroko memyiapkan bak mandi untuk seorang Kagami dan sekarang Kagami merasa jika ia seperti suami dari Kuroko.

Kagami hanya mengangguk lalu masuk ke kamar mandi. Sedangkan Kuroko masuk ke kamar dan memakai bajunya. Ia berencana akan pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli persediaan mereka. Selesai mandi, Kagami langsung berpakaian rapi. Ia masih memikirkan kesalahan yang ia perbuat kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi. Kuroko bersiap untuk berangkat, ia menghampiri Kagami.

"Kagami-kun... Apa kau mau ikut?"

"Hmmm? Kemana?" Tanya Kagami penasaran.

"Ke supermarket, kulihat persediaan makanan, perlengkapan mandi dan perlengkapan lainnya tinggal sedikit lagi... Tapi, kalau kau sibuk aku bisa sendiri."

Kagami antusias, dengan bersemangat ia beranjak dari sofanya,"Baiklah, aku ikut"

Kuroko terkekeh pelan dan mengambil jaketnya, "Ayo... Kita ke supermarket yang aga jauh tak apa? Karena yang di dekat sini kurang lengkap."

"Akan kutelponkan taksi?" Tawar Kagami, ia tak ingib Kuroko kecapean.

"Eh taksi? Apa itu tidak berlebihan?" tanya Kuroko bingung.

"Kau ingin betis cantikmu tambah besar?" Canda Kagami

Kuroko blushing dan sedikit merengut,"Aku bukan wanita Kagami-kun, tapi ya sudah terserah kamu saja.."

"Mau wanita atau tidak, kau tetap milikku" kata Kagami asal ceplos.

Kagami pun menelpon taksi untuk segera datang di depan apartemennya. Kuroko merona dan menyunggingkan senyumannya meski tipis, "Baiklah Kagami-kun."

Kagami tersenyum lalu mengajak Kuroko menunggu taksi di luar apartemen. Tak lama kemudian, taksi pun datang dan mereka berdua segera masuk ke taksi. Taksi pun berangkat menuju _Mall_. Kuroko duduk di samping Kagami sambil mengusap tangannya.

"Jadi, kau sudah buat daftar belanjanya?" Tanya Kagami membuka suara di taksi.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia mengeluarkan note kecil dari sakunya, berisi daftar semua yang mau dibeli, cukup banyak,"Ini semuanya sudah kutulis."

Kagami melihat notenya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kuroko seperti gerakan ingin mencium Kuroko tapi pandangannya fokus tertuju pada note kecil daftar belanjaannya. Sementara Kuroko salah tingkah, ia hanya terdiam tak bergerak.

Kagami menoleh sedikit dan betapa terkejutnya jaraknya dan Kuroko begitu dekat,"Ma-maaf" kata Kagami dengan wajah yang begitu merona.

"Uumh... _Daijoubu_ Kagami-kun.." _ok_ kini situasi canggung melanda. Keheningan terus melanda isi taksi hingga mereka sampai di mall yang di tuju.

Kagami dan Kuroko segera turun dari taksi dan masuk ke _Mall_ tersebut. Kuroko berjalan lebih dulu masuk ke dalam _Mall_. Kagami mengikuti kemana pun Kuroko pergi. Seperti biasa ia hanya menurut dengan apa pun keputusan Kuroko. Kuroko masuk ke dalam supermarket yang ada di mall itu, lalu ia mengambil trolinya. Kagami mengikutinya dari belakang. Ia hanya melihat-lihat sekitar, mungkin saja ada sesuatu yg menarik. Kuroko memasukan semua bahan makanan, lalu perlengkapan mandi. Dengan mencuri-curi kesempatan, Kagami memasukan roti serta bahan-bahan hamburgernya. Kuroko sebenarnya tahu tapi ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Saat melewati counter es krim. Kagami juga curi-curi kesempatan memasukan es krim rasa vanilla ke dalamnya. Kuroko tak tahu mengenai Kagami yang memasukan es krim itu.

"Emh...masih ada yg kurang?" Tanya Kagami memecah keheningan

"Eh apa itu?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Etoo...maksudku, apa semuanya sudah?" Jelas Kagami

"Ah itu... Hmm..." Kuroko melihat semuanya yang ada di troli.

"Sudah Kagami-kun"

Kagami tersenyum senang,"Umh, Kuroko...setelah ini maukah kau kuajak ke toko pakaian?"

"Eh... Toko pakaian? Untuk apa? Umh mau sih..." jawabnya bingung.

"Sudahlah, ikut saja. Aku ingin membelikan seseorang baju" kata Kagami.

Kuroko menghela nafas dan mengangguk, ia hanya bisa menurutinya,"Tapi kita bayar ini dulu Kagami-kun.."

"Akan kutunggu" kata Kagami senang

Kagami berjalan dulu, menunggu Kuroko di luar meja kasir. Kuroko segera membawa troli itu ke kasir dan membayarnya. Kagami masih setia menunggu Kuroko. Tak lama Kuroko selesai membayarnya.

"Kagami-kun... Bisa bantu aku?" pinta Kuroko yang kseulitan membawa belanjaannya.

Dengan sigap Kagami membantu Kuroko membawakan barang-barangnya.

"Jadi kita ke toko pakaian dulu Kagami-kun?"

Kagami mengangguk, lalu dengan semangat mulai melangkah menuju toko pakaian. Kuroko mengikuti Kagami ke toko pakaian. Kagami masuk ke dalam toko.

"Hei, Kuroko. Kemarilah" panggil Kagami dari balik deretan baju-baju. Kuroko mendekati Kagami dan melihatnya memilih baju.

"Ne ada apa Kagami-kun?" Kagami mengambil salah satu baju di toko itu, sebuah sweater dengan warna biru langit.

"Menurutmu ini bagus?" Tanya Kagami.

Kuroko melihatnya dan menyentuh bahannya dengan teliti. "bagus Kagami-kun..."

"Apa kau suka?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dan mengangguk,"Ya aku suka Kagami-kun..."

Kagami menaruh baju itu pada keranjang belanjaan. Lalu Kagami berkeliling dan mengambil salah satu baju tren masa kini berwarna hitam.

"Bagaimana dengan ini?" Tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, tapi dia tetap melihat dan menilainya.

"Bahannya bagus dan lembut," jawabnya masih bingung.

"Kau suka?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

Kuroko mengangguk dan menatap Kagami,"Ya aku suka Kagami-kun."

Kagami menaruh baju itu dalam keranjangnya,"Baiklah, cukup itu saja" Kagami segera berjalan menuju kasir.

Saat berjalan, tiba-tiba Kagami menemukan sebuah kalung di bagian penjualan aksesoris. Sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk _Queen_ dalam bidak catur. Kagami menghampiri dan ingin membeli kalung itu.

"Kuroko, kemarilah" panggil Kagami.

Kuroko mengikuti Kagami dan mendekatinya,"Ada apa Kagami-kun?"

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalung ini?" Tanya Kagami

Kuroko memegang dan melihatnya,"Bagus.. Tapi apa ini tak terlalu mahal?"

Kagami tertawa pelan,"Harga tidaklah masalah jika itu untuk ratuku" kata Kagami sambil menatap lembut ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang awalnya bingung akhirnya mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kagami, wajahnya merona.

"Tapi Kagami-kun... Apa semua ini tak berlebihan?"

Kagami hanya menatap datar Kuroko. Tangannya yang bebas memutar badan Kuroko hingga membelakangi Kagami.

"Ini bukanlah apa-apa dibanding cintaku padamu" kata Kagami sambil memakaikan kalung tersebut ke leher jenjang Kuroko.

Kuroko kaget tapi tak menolak atau melawan, ia mengusap kalung itu dan senyuman manis muncul di wajahnya mendengar ucapan Kagami. Kagami membayar semua pakaian dan kalungnya.

"Kuharap baju ini bisa menambah koleksi pakaianmu...Tetsuya" ucap Kagami

Kuroko tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan.

"Ya_, arigatou_ Kagami-kun..."

"Sama-sama, dan...soal Himuro...sebenarnya aku menemaninya karena dia ada masalah dengan Murasakibara. Dia membutuhkan teman curhat dan aku malah terlalu larut dalam masalahnya. Maafkan aku..." kata Kagami menyesal.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dan menghela nafas,"Kagami-kun... Aku sudah bilang aku sudah memaafkanmu... Asal lain kali jangan kau ulang... Jadi, kau tak perlu merasa tak enak lagi..."

Kagami salah tingkah, "A-aku mengerti. Aku memang terlalu bodoh, tak mengajakmu untuk berdiskusi soal itu juga"

Kuroko mengusap pipi Kagami dan menciumnya meski harus berjinjit,"_Daijoubu_, sekarang ayo pulang."

Kagami semakin merona, "Iya pulang...ke tempat tinggal kita" ucap Kagami salah tingkah

"Tentu, memang ke mana lagi, ke hotel?" godanya iseng.

Kagami semakin merona, ia berpikir macam-macam soal itu. "Kita sudah punya ranjang yang nyaman di rumah" kata Kagami gugup.

Kuroko terkekeh dan menggenggam tangan Kagami,"Ayo pulang, aku... Aku capek.." ucapnya.

Kagami menuruti keinginan Kuroko, ia segera memanggil taksi dan tak lama kemudian taksi itu datang. Kagami serta Kuroko segera naik taksi dan pulang menuju rumah. Tak lama mereka sampai dan membawa belajaannya ke apartemen mereka. Kuroko segera membereskan barang belanjaannya. Kagami membantu Kuroko menempatan belanjaan mereka ke tempat yang sesuai. Setelah selesai Kuroko duduk di sofa dan merilekskan badannya.

"Kau capek?" Tanya Kagami dari ambang pintu antara ruang berasantai dan dapur, ia berjalan mendekati Kuroko.

"Hmm... Iya, aku cape Kagami-kun.." jawabnya lemas.

"Tidurlah..." jawab Kagami singkat sambil memijat pundak Kuroko

Kuroko menikmati pijatan dari Kagami, ia menutup kedua matanya,"Hmm... Tapi aku tak mau tidur sendiri."

"Akan kutemani" Kagami menawarkan diri untuk menemani Kuroko tidur.

"Uhm... Boleh.. Tapi Kagami-kun sudah mengantuk?"

Sebenarnya Kagami belum mengantuk, "belum. Aku bisa membaca buku sambil menemanimu"

"Mmh... " Kuroko mau menolak tapi matanya sudah sangat berat. "Baiklah... Ayo Kagami-kun."

Kagami mengikuti Kuroko masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia behenti di rak bukunya dan memilih buku mana yang akan ia baca. Kuroko langsung naik kasur dan masuk ke selimut, ia menunggu Kagami menyusul. Kagami yg sudah memilih bukunya segera menyamankan diri di sebelah Kuroko dan mulai membaca.

"_Oyasumi_ Kagami-kun..." ucapnya setelah Kagami berada di sisinya.

"_Oyasumi_, Kuroko..." balas Kagami yang tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. Kuroko menutup kedua matanya dan tertidur pulas. Kagami melihat Kuroko yg sudah tertidur. Ia usap surai biru langit milik Kuroko dengan lembut.

"Mimpi indah...Tetsuya" ucap Kagami penuh cinta.

**-KaKuro-**

Keesokan paginya Kuroko terbangun, ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar ke _headboard_. diliriknya jam yang menunjukan pukul 05.00, ia melihat Kagami yang masih tertidur pulas, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya.

"Uh... kenapa pusing seperti ini?" gumamanya, digelengkannya kepala bersurai biru acak-acakannya itu, lalu setelah merasa baikan ia turun dari kasur untuk mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan.

Kagami masih tertidur pulas dalam mimpinya. Ia bahkan mungkin berpikir hari itu tidak ada sekolah. Namun jam weker yang berbunyi tiba-tiba membuatnya terkejut sampai benar-benar tersadar dari mimpinya. Kagami melihat Kuroko sudah tidak ada di kamar, ya...seperti biasa. Kagami segera membuka tirai pagi itu, merapikan tempat tidurnya dan mencari Kuroko

"Kuroko?" Panggil Kagami.

Kuroko yang sudah selesai mandi dan menyiapkan air panas untuk Kagami terdiam sejenak di kamar mandi mengatur nafasnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yaa... aku di kamar mandi.." setelah itu ia keluar kamar mandi hanya dengan handuk yang melilit di pinggangnya. Kagami lagi-lagi terkejut karena kehadiran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ditambah yang hanya memakai sehelai handuk.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tak membawa bajumu ke kamar mandi?" Protes Kagami dengan rona merahnya

"Umh... ano, aku lupa Kagami-kun.. hm, sudah sekarang giliranmu mandi Kagami-kun.. jangan sampai terlambat." Kuroko berjalan ke lemarinya untuk mengambil baju yang akan ia pakai.

Kagami mengangguk mengerti. Ia memutuskan untuk mandi sekarang, bersiap-siap untuk sekolah. Sementara itu Kuroko memakai seragamnya dan akan ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan. Tapi, ketika dirinya akan berjalan ke dapur kepalanya kembali pusing, meski hanya sebentar. Setelah merasa baikan ia pun pergi ke dapur dan membuatkan sarapan. Kagami telah selesai dengan acara mandinya. Ia sudah memakai seragamnya dengan rapi. Dengan langkah tegapnya Kagami berjalan menuju dapur, mendapati Kuroko yang sedang memasak.

"_Ohayou_, Kuroko..." sapa Kagami.

"_Ohayou_ Kagami-kun... Tunggu sebentar lagi matang."

Kagami sabar menunggu sambil bersenandung menatap Kuroko yang memasak. Kuroko selesai membuat bacon telur mata sapi dan membawanya ke meja makan, lalu ia membuka kulkas dan membawa dua gelas susu.

"Umh...Kuroko..." panggil Kagami,"Kau sakit? Wajahmu terlihat pucat" kata Kagami yang sedari tadi melihat ada keanehan pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menggeleng dan tersenyum, ia duduk di samping Kagami,"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja Kagami-kun... Tenang saja."

Kagami masih tetap khawatir, ia mendekati Kuroko dan menempelkan tangannya pada dahi Kuroko,"Suhu tubuhmu agak panas. Kau yakin ingin masuk sekolah hari ini?"

Kuroko tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan sang kekasih,"Iya yakin, nanti juga sehat lagi..."

Kagami mengalah lalu kembali duduk dan menikmati sarapannya,"Katakan padaku jika kau mrasa tak enak badan"

Kuroko mengangguk dan menghela nafas,"Baiklah Kagami-kun.." lalu ia mulai makan.

Tak lama setelah itu mereka berangkat, di sekolah mereka belajar seperti biasa. Namun, di kelas Kuroko tak bisa fokus karena kepalanya semakin pusing. Kagami yang memang tak pernah becus mengikuti pelajaran hanya menatap Kuroko. Ia takut jika terjadi apa-apa pada Kuroko. Kuroko mengatur nafasnya yang sudah mulai berat tapi ia masih berusaha fokus pada pelajarannya. Kagami menulis sesuatu di kertasnya.

'Kuroko, sebaiknya kau pergi ke ruang kesehatan,' tulis Kagami pada kertasnya,

kemudian Kagami melemparnya ke arah bangku Kuroko, Kuroko menerimanya dan membaca isi surat itu. Ia membalasnya.

'Aku baik-baik saja Kagami-kun..' Lalu dilemparnya lagi.

Kagami membaca isi surat itu. Saking geramnya ia memukul mejanya hingga sang _sensei_ melemparkan kapur ke arah Kagami. Saking cemasnya Kagami bahkan tak mengikuti pelajaran saat itu. Kuroko menatap Kagami, ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"_Daijoubu_... " ucapnya pelan.

Kagami tersenyum, tapi sebenarnya ia tetap khawatir hingga suara teriakan _sensei_-nya harus membuat Kagami melihat lurus ke papan tulis lagi. Tak lama jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir tanpa insiden lain, sekarang Kuroko bersiap untuk ke lapangan basket. Entah kenapa Kagami terus mengikuti Kuroko seharian ini. Dia takut jika terjadi suatu insiden yang tak diinginkan. Kuroko berjalan perlahan menuju ruang loker tim basket. Ia segera mengganti seragamnnya mengenakan kaos, celana training, dan sepatu basket.

"Kuroko...kau yakin ikut latihan?" Lagi-lagi Kagami menanyakan pertanyaan yang terus ia ulang.

Kuroko mengangguk, ia memegang tangan Kagami,"Ya aku yakin Kagami-kun."

Kagami mengalah lagi, kemudian segera berganti pakaian dan mulai latihan basket bersama tim seirin. Kuroko pun ikut latihan, tapi ditengah latihan pusing semakin mendera dirinya, panas tubuhnya semakin naik, nafasnya tak beratur.

Ia ingin memanggil Kagami tapi suaranya tak keluar, sampai akhirnya ia terjatuh pingsan ditengah lapangan. Kagami kaget melihat Kuroko yang ambruk tiba-tiba. Suasana menjadi riuh dan Kagami pun cepat tanggap untuk membawa Kuroko ke ruang kesehatan.

'Sudah kuduga, pasti akan begini' batin Kagami ketika menunggu Kuroko yang diperiksa di ruang kesehatan. Kuroko berbaring di ruang kesehatan dengan wajah pucat dan keringat mengalir dari tubuhnya.

"Kagami... Sepertinya dia harus dirawat di rumah, demamnya sangat tinggi." Ucap dokter kesehatan.

Kagami menurut, dengan segera Kagami memanggil taksi dan membawa Kuroko pulang ke apartemen. Sesampainya di apartemen, Kagami menidurkan Kuroko di kasur. Ia mengelus lembut dahi Kuroko.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu...Tetsuya" ucap Kagami penuh kasih.

Kuroko terbangun dan ia melihat Kagami di sisinya, dia tersenyum kecil,"Kagami-kun... Kita tak latihan?"

Terlihat Kagami dengan muka lesunya, "kau pingsan..." jawab Kagami singkat

"Ah... Aku, pingsan?" tanya Kuroko bingung."umh... _Gomen_.. "

Kagami menggenggam tangan Kuroko, "Kau tak salah. Memang seharusnya kau istirahat." Kata Kagami

Kuroko mengangguk pelan, ia berusaha menyamankan dirinya di kasur, rasanya semua badan sakit dan tak nyaman.

"Apa kau menginginkan sesuatu" tanya Kagami

"Aku... Haus Kagami-kun..." jawabnya masih lemas dengan suara yang serak.

Kagami segera bangkit, ia pergi ke dapur dan mengambilkan minuman untuk Kuroko. Tak lama kemudian Kagami kembali dan menyodorkan segelas air mineral untuk Kuroko. Kuroko sudah dalam posisi duduk, ia menerima air mineral dari Kagami.

"_Arigatou_ Kagami-kun... Maaf aku telah membuatmu cemas."

Kagami menghela nafas berat, "tak apa. Itu sudah kewajiban seorang kekasih, bukan?"

Menyimpan gelas di nakas dekat kasur. Ia langsung saja menyembunyikan wajahnya menggunakan selimut."Umh.. Ne.."

Kagami tersenyum, ia mungkin bisa menyalahkan dirinya sendiri bila terjadi apa-apa dengan Kuroko

"Apa kau makan sesuatu yang aneh sampai membuatmu begini?" Tanya Kagami penasaran

"Uuh... Tidak, aku tak makan yg aneh..." jawabnya jujur.

"Hmm...atau mungkin kau kemarin capek karena pagi yg berat?" Tanya Kagami lagi.

"Ngh... Bisa jadi.. Tapi, sudahlah Kagami-kun.. Aku baik-baik saja."

Kagami menurut, tapi tetap saja dia cemas,"Kau butuh sesuatu lagi?" Tanya Kagami penuh perhatian

Kuroko menatap Kagami dan tersenyum,"Aku membutuhkanmu di sampingku."

Kagami merona, ia benar-benar bahagia Kuroko mengatakan itu,"A-aku juga" ungkap Kagami lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur.

"Kagami-kun... Aku boleh bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

Kagami penasaran, "tentu..."

"Sigh... Apa aku istinewa untukmu?" tanya Kuroko harap-harap cemas.

Kagami tertegun, "Tentu saja. kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"Hmm... Aku merasa akhir-akhir ini Himuro-kun lah yang lebih istimewa dariku." Jawabnya gelisah.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?" tanya Kagami dengan nada kagetnya.

"Karena sejak kemarin kau lebih mementingkan dia dan tak menyadari kehadiranku, bahkan... Kau selalu melupakanku."

Kagami menghela nafas berat. memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kuroko,"A-aku tak tahu harus mengtakan apa. tapi memang waktu itu pikiranku kacau...a-aku benar-benar menyesal" kata Kagami bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Kuroko menatap Kagami, ia merasakan penyesalan sang kekasih,"Apa sekarang aku tetap istimewa untukmu?"

"Tentu saja! jika kau tak istimewa, tentu aku akan membiarkanmu tergeletak di lapangan bola basket tadi...kalau pun kau tak istimewa, aku tak akan berulang-ulang menanyakan soal keadaanmu. a-aku..." emosi Kagami memuncak.

Kuroko yang mendengar penjelasan Kagami langsung saja memeluknya,"_Gomen_... Aku mengerti sekarang.. Maaf.."

Kagami merasa lebih tenang dengan pelukan Kuroko. ia balik mendekap Kuroko begitu erat,"A-akulah yg seharusnya minta maaf" balas Kagami.

" Ah aku suka kau peluk", Kagami tersenyum bahagia. mendengar itu, Kagami malah makin memeluk Kuroko lebih erat

"Kagami-kun... Latihannya bagaimana?"

Kagami teringat soal latihan dan seketika ia melepas pelukan Kuroko,"Kau baru saja sakit, jangan terlalu memikirkan soal latihan" kata Kagami.

Kuroko menatap Kagami dan menghela nafas pelan,"Baiklah, _gomen_.. Aku hanya cemas, sebentar lagi kita latih tanding bersama Kaijo kan?"

"Iya, aku tau. lebih baik kau istirahat dulu agar bisa bertanding daripada latihan terus tapi percuma tak bisa bertanding" kata Kagami dengan senyum tulus yang mengembang.

Kuroko mengangguk dia kembali berbaring. Kagami lega melihat Kuroko mau berbaring, istirahat lagi. Kagami tarik selimut Kuroko dan menyelimuti Kuroko.

"_Sleep well_...Tetsuya" ucapnya lembut.

"ah... Ne, _Oyasumi _Taiga-kun..." balasannya lembut.

Kagami merona, ia keceplosan memanggil 'Tetsuya',"N-nee..._oyasumi_" balas Kagami dengan wajah yang begitu merah.

Kuroko menutup kedua matanya ia tertidur meski badannya masih sangat panas. Malam itu Kagami tak ingim tertidur terlalu cepat. Ia ingin menjaga Kuroko semalaman, mengingat suhu tubuhnya yg tingg. Kuroko bergerak gelisah dia mengigau dan keringat terus mengaliri keningnya. Kagami yang setengah mengantuk melihat pergerakan Kuroko yang tak biasa. Ia segera pergi ke dapur mengambil air es untuk mengompres. Sebelum Kagami mengompres, Kagami membersihkan keringat-keringat di dahi Kuroko dengan handuk hangat. Mulailah Kagami mengompres Kuroko dengan penuh perhartian. Kuroko mulai tenang dalam tidurnya ketika Kagami mengompres dirinya.

"Kagami-kun..."

"Ya, Kuroko? Kau menginginkan sesuatu" tanya Kagami sambil menggenggam tangan Kuroko erat.

Kuroko membuka kedua matanya, ia membalas genggaman Kagami,"aku ingin minum _vanilla milkshake_.."

Kagami bingung, ia harus mencari kemana _vanilla milkshake_ malam-malam. Tapi demi Kuroko ia rela mencarinya hingga ke ujung dunia

"Akan kubelikan. Tunggu..." kata Kagami lalu pergi mencari vanilla milkshake. Kuroko menunggu Kagami sambil berbaring di kasur, ia sebenarnya tak mau merepotkan, tapi dirinya tiba-tiba saja ingin merasakan minuman itu. Kagami berlari hampir mengelilingi kota jika saja ia tak memaksa masuk ke maji burger yg sudah akan tutup. Untungnya jiwa kerasnya bisa membuatnya mendapatkan _vanilla milkshake_. Kagami segera pulang dan menghampiri Kuroko.

"Kuroko...ini _vanilla milkshakemu_" kata Kagami sambil menyodorkan minuman itu. Kuroko mendudukan dirinya, ia menerima _vanilla milkshake_ itu dan meminumnya.

"_Arigatou _Kagami-kun... _Gomen_, merepotkanmu."

"hei, ini sudah tanggung jawabku. tenang saja" kata Kagami lalu mengusap pipi Kuroko lembut. Kuroko semakin merasa nyaman dengan semua afeksi dari Kagami.

"Kagami-kun... Kenapa tak memanggilku dengan nama kecil?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Kagami merona, "Umh...baiklah, Tetsu" ucap Kagami yang kini memanggil kekasihnya dengan nama 'Tetsuya'. Kuroko tersenyum senang, dia mencoba turun dari kasur karena ada panggilan alam yang memanggilnya.

"Taiga-kun..." Kagami sedikit cemas melihat Kuroko yang mencoba turun dari kasur.

"Te-Tetsuya, kau mau kemana? Biar kubantu" Kagami mencoba membantu Kuroko.

Kuroko berpegangan pada tangan Kagami, tubuhnya masih lemas dan belum bisa menopang tubuhnya,"mm... Aku mau ke kamar mandi."

"Bi-biar kugendong sampai kamar mandi" Kagami menawari bantuan, ia benar-benar khawatir jika Kuroko sampai kenapa-kenapa. Kuroko ingin menolak tapi tubuhnya merasa tak mendukung dirinya, akhirnya ia pasrah digendong. Kagami menggendong Kuroko hingga sampai kamar mandi. Dengan perlahan Kagami menurunkan Kuroko dan menunggu Kuroko sampai selesai di luar kamar mandi. Tak lama Kuroko memanggil Kagami karena telah selesai. Kagami segera masuk kembali lalu membopong Kuroko.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" Kuroko tertawa pelan dan bersandar pada tubuh Kagami.

"aku mau tidur saja, badanku terasa tak bertenaga."

Kagami tersenyum lalu membopong Kuroko menuju kamar dan menidurkannya di atas kasur.

"_Sleep well_, Tetsuya..." ucap Kagami.

"ngh, Taiga-kun... Temani aku tidur. Aku tak mau tidur sendiri."

"Tentu, tenang saja" kata Kagami lalu melangkah menuju kasur dan berbaring di sebelah Kuroko

Kuroko memeluk tubuh Kagami, ia sangat nyaman ketika tertidur disamping pemuda berhalis khas itu.

"Hmh... Taiga-kun, _dai suki dayo_..." ucapnya tulus.

Kagami merona hingga membuat tanganny tiba-tiba memeluk Kuroko sambil berbaring

"_Daisuki_...Tetsuya" ungkap Kagami tulus.

**-KaKuro-**

Paginya kondisi tubuh Kuroko sudah membaik, panasnya sudah turun meskipun dirinya harus tetap beristirahat. Pagi itu Kagami masih tertidur pulas. Badannya terasa capek semalaman menjaga Kuroko. Kuroko menggeliat dalam pelukan Kagami, ia membuka perlahan kedua matanya,"Hngh... Taiga-kun.."

"Ngh...lima menit lagi..." kata Kagami menginggau,

Mata Kagami tidak bisa dibuka pagi itu. Walaupun ia tau besok sekolah, tapi Kagami lebih memilih tidur. Kuroko mengusap wajah Kagami lalu diciumnya bibir sang kekasih dengan penuh perasaan.

"_Ohayou_ Taiga-kun... Bangunlah..."

Mendapat ciuman dari Kuroko membuat Kagami langsung membuka kedua matanya.

"_O-ohayou_, Tetsuya..." ucap Kagami dengan wajah meronanya.

Kuroko tersenyum senang ternyata metode yang baru saja ia gunakan berhasil membangunkan sang kekasih.

"Mau makan dulu atau mandi dulu hm?" tanya Kuroko.

Kagami masih setengah sadar gara-gara ciuman pagi Kuroko,"Mandi sambil makan" kata Kagami yang jelas belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Taiga-kun, kau tak bisa melakukan keduanya sekaligus." Kuroko duduk dan menepuk pelan pipi Kagami. Setelah pipi Kagami ditepuk, ia kembali tersadar.

"Ahh...ya? Kenapa tadi?" Tanya Kagami yang tak ingat apa yang dikatakan Kuroko

Kuroko tertawa senang ia mencium pipi Kagami, "Mau mandi dulu atau sarapan dulu, Taiga-kun?"

Kagami tersipu malu. Tapi ketika itu dia mendapat ide,"Umh...kau saja yang mandi dulu. Aku akan membuat sarapan" kata Kagami.

Kuroko mengangguk dia turun dari kasur dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Taiga-kun.. Tolong ambil majalah yang diantar agen nanti ya.. "

"Oke, siap!" Kata Kagami lalu menuju ke dapur untuk membuat sarapan.

Tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi, tanda majalah yang dimaksud Kuroko datang. Kagami pun mengambil sebentar majalh itu. Kuroko berendam di air hangat merilekskan badannya, ia iseng bermain dengan gelembung sabung yang muncul. Setelah dirasa cukup Kuroko keluar dari _bath tub_ dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari sabun. Kagami telah selesai membuat sarapan pagi itu. Ia sendiri pun telah selesai sarapan. Kagami segera membereskan bekas makannya dan tak lupa menaruh majalah yang dimaksud Kuroko. Setelah itu Kagami pergi ke sofa bersantainya untuk menunggu Kuroko selesai mandi. Kuroko sudah selesai mandi dan memakai seragamnya, tak lupa ia sudah menyiapkan air mandi untuk Kagami. Ia pun keluar dari kamar dan mendekati Kagami.

"Taiga-kun, air manidmu sudah siap.. Kau sudah makan?"

"Ah, baiklah!" Kagami segera bangkit dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Saat melewati Kuroko, ia berhenti sebentar dan mengecup sekilas bibir Kuroko.

"Nikmati sarapanmu...Tetsuya" kata Kagami lalu masuk ke kamar mandi

'blush' Wajah Kuroko memerah, untung tak ada yang melihat.

"baik Taiga-kun.." Kuriko lalu berjalaj ke ruang makan dan duduk, ia melihat menu sarapan yang dimasakan Kagami.

Ia tersenyum lalu mulai memakan semuanya. Pagi itu energi Kagami terasa full gara-gara sesosok Kuroko. Ia berendam di kamar mandi dgn perasaan senang. Sementara Kuroko yang sudah selesai makan kini sedang membaca majalah olah raga yang dibelinya. Setelah selesai berendam, Kagami segera memakai seragam dengan tidak terlalu rapi. Ia segera keluar kamar mandi

"Tetsuya...kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Kagami.

Kuroko berdiri dan menghampiri Kagami ia mendesah pelan melihat penampilan Kagami.

"Iya sudah Taiga-kun... Kau itu pakai seragam yang rapi jangan seperti pengangguran habis mabuk."

Kuroko merapikan penampilan Kagami, Kagami merona ketika pakaiannya dirapikan Kuroko. Ia malah membayangkan jika Kuroko itu benar-benar istrinya. Setelah selesai Kuroko menepuk-nepuk dada Kagami.

"Sudah selesai Taiga-kun... Ayo berangkat."

Kagami tersenyum lalu menggandeng Kuroko,"Ayo, kita menuju masa depan...err...maksudku sekolah" kata Kagami.

Kuroko tertawa mendengar ucapan Kagami,"hmm... Ayo Taiga-kun.. Kita menyongsong masa depan."

Kagami tersenyum lembut, 'ya...masa depan yg sangat cerah' batin Kagami senang

**TO BE CONTINUED ^_^**

**A/N: **

Mohon maaf jika ff ini lama lanjutnya . semoga kalian suka, jika ada kekurangan kami mohon maaf ^_^. Ditunggu Reviewnya ^_^


End file.
